poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dean Cadance Knows Best Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Dean Cadance Knows Best. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "Dean Cadance Knows Best") The short begins one morning, Dean Cadance woke up by Flurry Heart making an excitement call. Dean Cadance: (tired out) Alright, Flurry, Mommy's coming. So, she puts on her slippers to go check on Flurry. At last, Cadance came to Flurry's room to check on her. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Dean Cadance: Good morning, Flurry. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Dean Cadance: (picking her baby up) Are you ready for the day? Flurry Heart: (giggling) Dean Cadance: (sniffs) Oh, Flurry, you need your diaper changed. So, Cadance started changing her diaper by using baby wipes, baby powder, and puts a clean diaper on her and threw away the dirty on in the diaper pail and puts on the hand gel. Dean Cadance: (picking her baby up) There you go, Sweetie, all done. (kisses her cheek) Flurry Heart: (cooing) Dean Cadance: Now, let's go see Daddy. Just as Shining Armor helps out with Flurry, Cadance got her Crystal Prep outfit and got dressed. Shining Armor: (feeding Flurry her oatmeal) Open wide, Flurry. Flurry Heart: (enjoying her oats) Dean Cadance: (dressed and ready) Ready for work, Honey? Shining Armor: As ready as we'll ever be. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Then, Cadance and Shining Armor arrived with Flurry with Ransik with everyone else waiting for them. Ransik: I'm glad you two made it, what kept you? Dean Cadance: We just had to have Flurry ready. Dean Rutherford: Cadance and Shining Armor brought Flurry Heart, at this time!? Ransik: Relax, Rutherford, they have their reasons. Beside, Nadira has the nursery ready for her. Nadira: It's all finished, Daddy. Dean Novo: Wow, that was quick. Just then, Robbie Diaz, Twilight Sparkle and her friends arrived for a visit. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Everyone! Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Thorax. Thorax: Hey, Robbie, good to see you all. Dean Rutherford: Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: Dean Rutherford! At last, they gave each other a rough hug. Spike: Great to see you again, Ember. Ember: You too, Spike. Grampa Gruff: Hope you, Gilda and Gabby keep in touch, Gallus, cause I'm still expecting some postcards from you all. Gallus: Relax, Grampa Gruff, all in good time. Soon, Nadira was in charge of watching Flurry at her nursery and started playing with her. Nadira: Hi, Flurry. Are you having fun? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Nadira: (giggles) I thought so. But just as Flurry realized Nadira's kindness reminds of her mother, she started crying for her. Flurry Heart: (crying) Nadira: What's wrong, Flurry, you miss your mommy? Twilight Sparkle: Here, Nadira, give her to me for a minute. So, Twilight starting soothing her and calming her down. Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, Flurry, Auntie Twilight's here. Flurry Heart: (calming down smiling at her aunt) Twilight Sparkle: That's a big girl, (give Flurry her Whammy) here's your Whammy. So, she and the girls started playing with her. Meanwhile, Robbie and the rest of his friends were giving Cadance a hand at her office. Robbie Diaz: Here, Cadance, let me help you with your desk. Dean Cadance: Thank you, Robbie, I really appreciate what you all were trying to do. Robbie Diaz: Anytime, I'm always happy to help. Mordecai: Aren't we all, Rob. Knuckles the Echidna: , . Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5